Ami vaut mieux qu'argent, vieux proverbe français
by Lilou0803
Summary: Grégory House et James Wilson dans : "Amitié, argent et manipulation" sur fond de proverbes.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox

**N/A** : Un ton un peu plus léger pour ce petit texte, sans prétention et sans spoiler, "just for the fun"

* * *

**Ami vaut mieux qu'argent (vieux proverbe français)**

Fidèle à ses habitudes, House fit irruption en coup de vent dans le bureau où Wilson s'efforçait de réconforter la future veuve d'un de ses patients.

_- House! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes?_

_- Pour quoi faire? Tu aurais répondu « entrez », et le résultat serait le même non? Quoi que… Parfois, les expressions des personnes qu'on surprend…  
_

Se tournant vers la (ravissante) jeune femme :

_- Désolé d'interrompre votre charmant tête à tête…_

_- Le Dr Wilson vient juste de m'apprendre que mon mari n'avait plus que trois mois à vivre._

_- Mazel tov! Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller fêter ça?_

_- House!!! Non, mais ça va pas!_

Wilson s'élança dans le couloir, à la poursuite de la femme, qui venait de sortir d'un air furax, en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Lorsqu'il revint, son ami était installé à son bureau, en train d'examiner sous toutes les coutures son nouvel ordinateur portable.

Il se planta en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

_- House!_

_- Ça va! T'auras qu'à lui expliquer que je suis le sale con de service…_

_- C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Tu…_

_- OK! Alors tout va bien. Wow! Ça doit coûter la peau des fesses un bijou pareil!_

_- Beaucoup trop pour que j'en achète un deuxième. Tu devras continuer à te contenter du tien._

_- Non, mais quel pingre! Et quelle opinion tu as de moi… Moi qui venais justement t'inviter à déjeuner!_

_- M'inviter, hein? Tu sais, il y a un proverbe russe qui dit : 'Il est facile de payer avec l'argent d'autrui'._

_- Là, tu me fais vraiment de la peine! Les mots peuvent parfois faire très mal, tu sais, Jimmy?  
D'autant plus que je voulais **réellement **t'inviter. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça…  
_

Rétorqua House en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Attends! J-je suis désolé! J-je ne voulais pas…  
_

Le diagnosticien se retourna lentement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Et paf! Il était encore une fois tombé dans le panneau! Il aurait dû connaître par cœur les plaisanteries douteuses de son ami depuis le temps…

Il fut d'autant plus étonné lorsque House régla effectivement leurs deux additions à la cafétéria.

**…  
**

Au moment d'entrer dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leur bureau respectif, House se frappa le front.

_- Zut! J'allais oublier!_

_- Quoi!_

_- Oh! Rien qui te concerne, mais… Désolé, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter 20$, j'ai dépensé tout mon liquide à la cafétéria.  
_

L'autre le considéra d'un air suspicieux tout en sortant son portefeuille avec un soupir :

_- Je me disais aussi…_

_- Écoute, j'ai **vraiment **une course importante à faire! Et ma carte de crédit est dans ma veste, qui est restée dans mon bureau, qui est au deuxième étage… Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis légèrement handicapé.  
_

**…  
**

A 16 h 30, Wilson poussa la porte de son bureau avec soulagement et le sentiment du devoir accompli.

House n'était pas revenu lui pourrir la vie de tout l'après-midi, tous ses patients allaient le mieux possible compte tenu de leur état, il avait réussi à calmer la (très charmante) future veuve, et même…

Bref, c'était, somme toute, une bonne journée.

Il se figea.

Un magnifique bouquet trônait sur le bureau. Qui?

S'approchant des fleurs, il remarqua la carte fixée au papier d'emballage :

_« Il y a un autre proverbe russe qui dit : 'Si vous voulez vous débarrasser d'un ami, prêtez-lui de l'argent'. Je veux espérer pour moi que tu ne le connaissais pas, celui-là.__  
Au fait, j'ai pensé que pour un indécrottable romantique comme toi, des fleurs étaient encore préférables à une énième affreuse cravate.  
Bon anniversaire! Et… Bonne soirée… TSVP. »_

Il retourna la carte. Le recto était une reproduction de l'affiche d'un spectacle musical : « La veuve joyeuse ».

Il éclata de rire. Décidément, son ami l'épaterait toujours! Non seulement il s'était souvenu de son anniversaire, mais il s'était arrangé pour lui faire payer son propre cadeau.

Mais… Mais au fait, comment diable avait-il pu savoir…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


End file.
